The Sickness Hetalia Eater
by Scarlet Ferri
Summary: I do not own anything! about a strange sickness that infects Meisters and some witches but medusa has changed it to hopefully be more effective! and there are some new exchange students coming to the DWMA! i wounder who... Warning: there is swearing and some yaoi!
1. Chapter 1: Within the DWMA

Hetalia Eater (Hetalia + Soul Eater Crossover)

"The Sickness"

(arthor's side note: I am very sorry for not updating other stories in a REALLY long time I had A LOT on my plate and just got pushed to the back burner of my mind but I will update those when I have the master copy with me cause I don't have it right now but thanks for waiting and being patient! Hope you enjoy this one! ~Scar Kit Fer)

Warning: "Bad" or Fucking, Bitch Slapping, Ass Hat, Swearing will occur in this story (well maybe not that much idk but will be swearing)

Also will have some yaoi: USUK…

Summery/ Background: There was a sickness going around a VERY VERY (etc.) long time ago that effected just meisters but not weapons it had different stages first with extreme insanity or paranoia then progressed to other symptoms then ending up in a fever and resulting in death. This also effected some witches for some reason unknown. Eventually like the black plague in England during the middle ages some were immune… Also the witches figured out how they could use their magic to activate the sickness in other places but would end up having the caster get sick and die from a worse death. Eventually it was forgotten about… until now… DA…. DA…. DAAAAA…..

CHAPTER 1: Within the DWMA…..

One day in the bowels of the famous DWMA a green slimy idiotic frog was hopping around. Every time someone would pass the frog it seemed to freeze where ever it was watching the person's every move intensively waiting for him or her to pass. It's eyes flicked quickly from one place to another as if it was one of the most paranoid person in the world and that someone would catch it and kill it some how. It had a right to be scared too. The stupid little creature roamed into a part where students and faculty weren't allowed. Especially this little frog was NOT supposed to be there. It had stopped in front of a door labeled "RM 204". Before in the hallway there was yellow "DO NOT ENTER" tape all over the entrance to that specific underground the wing.

This wing was not very clean and disserted with cobwebs every where. A LONG time ago it was used for housing for students going to the DWMA but it was closed down because of unsanitary reasons and other problems. Apparently there were students that had lived down there that were cursed or brought a curse with them in to that wing. Soon later kinds started disappearing and there was a death. Some said it was a ghost other's a spell Then Lord Death moved everyone and disserted the whole wing. Now all that is left is lonely cobwebs glistening with droplets and some light emanating from somewhere. The frog should not have known about anything because it was a frog… but it was a different frog who seemed to be paranoid of a person finding it or ghost coming along to reap it's vengeance.

Looking from side to side one last time to check and double check so no one was coming. Then the frog closed its beat little eyes. Its light green and two black striped skin started to change into more of a peach/ human skin tone. The mouth became smaller but the black circles on the corners remained. The frog started to get taller, the limbs becoming longer; fingers became unwedded, the extra skin melting to the fingers. The feet becoming bigger but the toes were becoming smaller. A dress and a hat appeared out of nowhere.

The hat was a brown orange hat with a sort of face on it. The eyes had black bars as pupils that looked out on either end of the hat. The noes was smaller than the eyes that stuck out like a wrinkle on in the hat and at the bottom was the mouth with the same two black dots on either end of the mouth like its wearer. Light ice blue/ blue grey hair sprouted under the hat.

The black dress was long sleeve with white poka-doted over the torso and skirt part leaving the arms a lighter grey color than the rest of the dress, and about waist high is were it poofed/ floofed out spreading around her legs down to about mid thigh high. Little black shoes also appeared on her dainty feet.

She leaned forward, her small hand clutching the door handle turning it slowly. The ainchent door slowly creaked open inward creating a god-awful creaking noise making the hairs on the girls neck stand on end as she rushed into the empty room quickly closing the door behind her.

"Ok Medusa I'm in" she squeaked quietly.

"Now take the incantation I gave you and let out the snake in the bag that will give the spell enough power to help it start."

Around the witches waste was a small maroon pull string bag with little ruins covering it written in brown lettering. The small frog witch shivered as she opened the bag letting out the black green arrow snake.

It was emanating magic and oozing power from every part of the thing.

"Now Erika (or Eruka) say the incantation to activate it," said medusa calmly and slowly.

Shock came over Erika's pale face.

"WHAT that fuming thing could infect me to you know!" she whispered distressed.

"No I changed it so that it shouldn't but also so it can change to the different resistances the meisters have and well you know the rest"

"But… But…" Erika trembled.

"Do it or do you want to die or better yet be caught because your dying?" Medusa threatened Erika felt her insides start being squeezed by Medusa's snakes.

"AHH OK… ok," she started to say as the snakes got tighter then relaxed.

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2: Death City

Chapter 2: Death City, Black star

"Al you git you ate ALL the food we brought with us and yet its only our second day here!" yelled a very annoyed Brit from the kitchen in the small apartment.

"Sorry I was hungry! Don't be so upset Iggy," said the other in the one of the apartment's bedrooms.

This apartment was on the smallerish side than most. The two people were going to be foreign students from a DWMA program to connect with its other branches of students around the world. Since the school was funding their stay there was not a lot of money that could be given, especially with the economy. So the two had to get a 2 very small bedroom apartment.

The bedrooms were more like, the bed were pushed against the wall then there would be about a foot or two feet of space between the foot of the bed and side of the bed to the wall. Both of these rooms did have windows looking over the street. This apartment also included the room that had the kitchen and living room squashed together.

Most of the walls were bare because the American and the Brit had just gotten there the day before and were too tired to put anything up but the American had had enough energy to eat all the food in their WHOLE entire stock. So that morning either of had anything to eat which coincidentally was not a very good thing for a Brit in the morning.

"Shut it you idiotic git, and I told you NOT to call me that… EVER," the Brit said back. "Now I have to go and get more food and you need to go on a diet. You're going to be as fat as a pig, especially with the way you eat."

"Hey while your out can you get me a donut please?" the other said walking in to the small kitchen the blond Brit was in. The other, which just came into the small kitchen, was an American that went by the name of Alfred F. Jones the self proclaimed "hero". He pushed up his navy blue under wire glasses and flicked some dirty blond hair out of his deep sky blue eyes; all he was wearing was some boxerlike shorts that were completely covered with American flags. But this lack of clothing was not really minded by the Brit.

"No" said the emerald eyed Englishman, "Your already fat enough."

"PWEASE?" begged Alfred with his adorable, irresistible puppy-dog-face, clasping his hands together tightly, his fingers linked together.

"No… again. I'm your weapon not your slave." replied the Brit closing his eyes so he could not be persuaded. But he found that he could still feel the American's gaze on him, so he turned around folding his arms in protest to not be so easily swayed.

"But… But… Artie!" wined the American persisting shuffling around to face the shorter blond bending down then eventually kneeling so the Brit looked straight at him as he looked down.

"No, I repeat myself again, no. Also don't call me that; I do have a CORRECT name."

"Fine," pouted Alfred. "Pwease Arthur?" He continued begging, going on the edge of tears, clinging on to Arthur's leg.

Arthur knew he could not take this any longer. He sighed "Fine," rolling his eyes. He could never say "no" to that face for very long.

The American kept going not hearing what the Brit had said, "Pwease? Pwease? Pwease with a hamburger and fries and ketchup and onions and lettuce…" his voice trailed off as he kept thinking of the different hamburger toppings he could get. Al's mouth started watering just thinking about his possible next meal. The only thing that broke his day dreaming of the "perfect hamburger" was Arthur yelling fine at him for the 3rd time.

"Oh! Yah thanks Iggy," Alfred smiled hopping up and giving the slightly annoyed Brit a hug.

"I won't be out for long; today we start at the DWMA. Please leave me a note or SOMETHING if you leave, so this time I don't think that some one lured you out and kidnapped you with a hamburger on a string again." Arthur said starting to turn around ignoring the nickname.

"Hey that only happened once! And I was perfectly fine; it was only Francis and pulse he was looking for you anyways… I still don't understand when I came out why he ran in and shut the door…" replied Alfred going to sit in a kitchen chair leaning it back.

Arthur walked out the door shuddering. They were located on the second floor at the very end of the eerie-lit hallway. When they had first saw the building Al was all for exploring until he found that almost every wooden floorboard squeaked as he stepped on it. Then he thought up a whole story of a ghost that had lived and died there eventually sparking the idea to watch a scary movie. This was another reason Arthur was already kind of ticked off…

Alfred wanted to stay up all night to watch this movie insisting that Arthur stay up with him. Even though the Brit did not like scary movies he decided to anyways and maybe get a chance to mess with the American for annoying him before. So both stayed up all night. After a while Arthur had wanted to go to bed but Alfred did not let him, insisting that there really was a ghost or something in the building and was going to come out and eat him or something. Arthur was so tired that he really did not remember the reason. But never the less the Brit stayed up with him. Al even insisted that he not leave even when it was time to sleep, he was too "terrified" to sleep alone, especially when that moon was staring at him. Some how Arthur ended up in the bed with the sleeping Alfred with the Americans arm over the Brit. If the Brit had tried to leave then he would have waken up the American. So he stayed the whole night; and was waken up several times when the American was moving around or when he just randomly woke up and to see if anything was there and to make sure that Arthur was awake to keep out the ghost. So in other words Arthur was tired, hungry, annoyed at being persuaded and just over all just in a fowl mood.

Arthur strolled out of the building not really watching where he was going. He steeped into the road as car passed almost running him over but missing him and ended up splashing up water all over; now this was another thing added to his list of problems: being drenched.

He sighed wiping his emerald eyes and shaking his slightly wet messy blond hair, the anger starting to steam. He knew if Alfred had see this he probably would have laughed his ass off for not seeing the car right in front of him. Sighing again he turned and started to head for there the food was being sold this early in the morning absent mindedly running into someone.

"Oh sorry" Arthur mumbled in his British accent.

"Watch it fucking punk," replied the other with blue spiked hair. He was shorter than Arthur, wearing a very strange outfit. He had a type of black tank-top on that opened around the neck that with a white like tie thing that came out in the back flowing behind him kind of like a scarf of some sorts with little dots on them every few inches. He had white shorts on that came around his knees with black and white type hiking boots. There was one star that looks like it was tattooed on his right shoulder.

Arthur glared down at him and kept walking starting to steam even more, mumbling under his breath, "Bloody fucking wanker ass hat."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" the blue hair kid yelled spinning around to face the Brit's back as the "punk" abruptly stopped to answer the idiots question.

"None of your bloody ass git business." Arthur replied trying to keep his boiling anger down. The Brit started walking away from the kid again; it was too early for this shit he thought. But again the delinquent stopped his train of thought.

"What did you just call me?" he yelled. The blue haired kid's voice starting to get dangerously low, getting the Brit more annoyed. Who the fuck does he think he is trying to fight with me, thought the Brit with a sigh turning around to face the idiot.

"Just stop, I have things to do then just stand around here yelling back and forth until your going to regret something you said or some idiotic action you make that will start a fight. Now if you excuse me you dumb ass I am going to leave now" the Brit tried to say calmly but coming out with an edge of anger. Arthur did not want to start a fight but this "kid" was going to have one weather or not Arthur liked it. Arthur saw his face go from anger to a smirk.

"Oh you think you can beat me? I'll kick you're ass back to where ever you came from cause I'm BLACK STAR! YAWHOO!" he yelled jumping in the air landing closer to the blond Brit.

"Fuck," mumbled the Brit sighing, "Fine you want a fight I'll make this short."

"AHHH" yelled Black Star running at Arthur. He tried to land a punch on the emerald-eyed young man, but nothing seemed to make contact. He dodged right left, jumping here and there, on defensive stance. This is not what Black Star wanted he wanted a fight, a real fight. A fight where both people are on offensive, something interesting.

FINALY, which seemed like forever to Black Star he got a punch in, sending the Brit flying backward. So Black Star decided to hit him with all he had, his soulwave length. Starting to run as fast as he could…

"Wow you really want to fight?" said the Brit slightly catching Black Star off guard just enough for Arthur to pivot sideways so Black Star's attack missed. Letting the aggressor sustain enough momentum to propel him forward to leave a lot of space in-between the two brawlers.

Black Star smirked again waiting for the other to do something. This greatly annoyed the Brit even more. So he attacked.

Arthur stood his feet planted shoulder length apart raising his hand spreading his fingers wide to point at his aggressor. Then from his finger tips chains, about the size of his fingers, sped out heading straight for the blue haired punk. In surprised at this attack Black Star jumped out of the way just in time for the chains to hit the ground making one dent in the pavement where Black Star had stood. What the fuck? Black Star thought. Then the chains unexpectedly went from hitting the ground to using the ground as a place for angling to ensnare Black Star in mid-air. The chains snaked around Black Star letting him land on the ground. Now with the punk trapped his eyes grew wide when his mind finally realized he had picked a fight with a powerful opponent.

He tried to smirk but that attempt was quickly was replaced with a glare that sent daggers straight thought Arthur's head as he felt the chains getting slightly tighter making him completely immobile standing on the ground. The green eyed Brit walked up casually smirking, slightly crazily. He was tired, hungry and VERY FUCKING PISSED, he had subconsciously decided to take ALL of his anger out on this kid. As he waked up the chains, so they would not get louse, seemed to retract in to his fingers that now hung at his side.

Arthur got close to Black Star's face smirking wildly, "You know I was a delinquent like you, except," he paused, "I would never louse and NEVER get so easily killed as you will right now." A sinister grin spread across his face leaning closer to Black Star.

It seemed like an electric charge went thought the chains flowing in to Black Star, but it was more powerful, the current was different. Black Star realized because it was actually Arthur's own soulwave length coursing thought his chains that entrapped him.

The shock was electric and burned like fire where ever the chain touched the blue haired punk's skin. Without thinking Black Star let out kind of like an "eep" under his breath. Then it died down and eventually stopped.

"So that's it huh?" Smirked Black Star being to overly cocky struggling a tiny bit to try to get out of the trap. That pushed the "fucking pissed" Arthur over the edge, the pot of anger with in him exploded over its brims, spilling over and was going to burn anyone around it with its boiling anger.

"Oh you want more ah? FINE!" whispered Arthur sending this time an electric blast through Black Stars entanglement. This time it did not burn but it felt more paralyzing. Arthur stood there for several minutes watching, and chuckling to himself to see the cockiness get completely wiped off Black Star's face as his hair started to really stand on end and frizzed with the voltage. "AHH" Black Star eventually let out.

"So is that enough then?" Arthur smiled. The Brit did not know what came over him, why he was being so… strange for his usual self. But then he thought, well he did need someone to take out all his anger on… and then again… his train of thought was intruded by a voice coming out of the second floor window.

"Artie! STOP! That is enough!"

Arthur looked up to see Alfred leaning out of the window, then glancing over to Black Star still entangled with tight chains around him. The current had stopped thankfully to Black Star, Arthur had started to dull down the current as he was thinking and abruptly stopped when the voice rang out.

"Oh yes…" Arthur shook his head, "I have more important business, I am SO very sorry for beating you're little ass" he said to Black Star sarcastically. The chins completely retracted into his fingers letting Black Star fall to his knees panting. Arthur turned around and walked away letting Black Star wondering who fucking hell was this. But as Arthur walked away the Brit was contemplating this very strange mad out burst.

The blue haired punk picked himself off, stuck out his tongue at the messy blond guy with the chains.

"Sorry 'bout that he is not usually that way, Artie is really nice. I think he is just having a bad day." Yelled the Blond form the window again almost falling out this time.

"I'm Fine" Black Star put his thumb up before jumping up to the opposite rooftop. He was going to go back to train again, having forgotten exactly what he was doing in that part of town.

"Who ever that was I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him. YAWHOO!" he said to himself speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3: Symetrical Asymetrical

Chapter 3: Asymmetrical or symmetrical

"NYAA where the fucking hell is he?" complained the American to the empty refrigerator closing the door for the 5th time still hoping in the back of his mind that there might be SOMETHING in there that he missed looking for the first 4 times. And yet, there was still nothing there.

"I think that I'm going to end up meeting Iggy there… I'm soo hungry… Food… need food… Must get food now…" he muttered to himself as he wandered back to his room to change out of this American flag boxers that the had worn to be the night before. He took off the clothing and changed, jumping up and down pulling his blue jeans up. Putting on a white button up dress-type shirt and grabbing a dark red tie, sliding it around the back of his neck not bothering to tie it just then. Arthur would have nagged him to tie it right then cause he would forget about it but Iggy was not there so Alfred ignored it. The blond was almost out the door until he remembered that he had forgotten something… his jacket. His favorite brown leather jacket that had dark brown fluff-stuff around the neck with a yellow star in a white circle stitched to the front for some reason that Alfred could not remember. A little down from the right holder there was a grey airplane stitched. But the best part was the back… The back was covered in a big white number 50. He thought that it just perfectly fit the jacket.

Flinging the old jacket over his shoulder almost out the door again then he remembered his gloves which as he thought of it fell out of one of the jacket's pockets with a little note. Upon seeing the little white, but slightly dirty, paper Alfred's eyes saw it and quickly snatching it off the floor shoving it back in his pocket as fast as he could. Then he picked up his gloves slipping them over his fingers.

Grabbing the outside handle of the apartment door he closed the old creaking door quickly with a loud squeaking sound sounding from its hinges complaining that it had to move. Alfred shivered at the sound remembering in the movie that he watched last night, where right as one of the characters closed the door; then was immediately killed by the ghost. Al knew he was forgetting something else but he just could not think of what.

It was starting to become brighter out, people started to trickle into the barren streets. But above it all, towering over Death City was the famous DWMA School. It was one of the biggest schools Al had ever seen. The school that Arthur and he went to with other students from other countries was apart of the DWMA association of schools. This was more of a small international school with people from EVEY WHERE: Russia, China, France, Germany, Italy, etc. You could name any country and there would be some one from there going to the school. But the physical school was fairly small in size and there were other buildings also that broke up the school into different sections but DWMA in Death City was breath taking. At getting excited started to run to the entrance to the magnificent school but being side tracked by a pastry and coffee shop.

Several minuets later Alfred came out with a small bag with 2 donuts in it with another one in that he was carrying in his mouth and in the other hand had a cup of Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee. Then he noticed the school again and started quickly walking to it eating his donut with chocolate frosting.

Getting to entrance he stood off to the side gazing upon it dumb founded. The building had some sort of black, red, and white theme colors scheme with three large red candles sticking out in different directions like spikes had been impaled though the entire building. To his surprise they were even blazing with a bright heated fire. 3 black spheres floated above 2 red spiked towers lined in black shingling. Ominously looking out were windows shaped like skulls watching you, the light from inside each making the eyes glow slightly in the dawn's light. Lastly it had the Head Master Death's Mask looming in the front, the bottom of the mask acting as doorways into the building. There were also towers upon towers sticking out of different sides of the school with a certain elegance making the over all building ere and ominous but in some way friendly.

"Wow" was all that Al could muster to say.

"Ah yes look at it, perfect symmetry! Marvelous," said a voice behind Alfred making him jump and almost drop the second donut he had just started eating.

"Sorry if I startled you, but it's just so…" the black haired kid said walking up to stand next to Al his face lighting up, bringing his hands up, smiling widely, "SYMETRICAL."

Well this is a strange guy, Al thought taking a better look at the school noticing it was perfectly equal on both sides.

"Uh… I did not notice" the American replied shrugging, bringing his hand behind his neck smiling.

"What?! How could you not see that of all things!" The symmetrical fanatic's eyes widened in surprise that Al had not seen the perfection.

"Um…" paused Alfred; he did not know what to do. He did not really have any OCD type friends except his German friends Ludwig and Gilbert Beilshimdt about keeping things, ESPECIALY their kitchen, sparkling clean.

"I'm Alfred Jones, the hero," He said introducing himself doing what Arthur called his "annoying laugh".

Al held out his gloved hand smiling. The stranger stared at him having been startled by his loud laugh. Then looking up to see the American taking a good look at his face deciding what he should say, until he noticed some strands of hair standing straight up on end like a cow lick. It was just that one piece of hair, Asymmetrical hair. The stranger's mind started to race, and he did all he could to keep his eye from twitching at the imperfect sight. His name was Death the Kid, or to most Kid or Lord Death's son.

That one hair, or the "Nantucket flip" was not even, not symmetrical, and IT MUST BE FIXED thought Kid. He tried to ignore it but… right there blond hair stood up only on one side. Kid wanted to put his hand up and flatten the damn piece of fucking hair. So several minutes went by in silence with Alfred holing out his hand and Kid staring at the "Nantucket" hair, with one eye twitching with his symmetrical OCD. Both stared awkward at each other waiting for the other to do something else…

"KID WEHRE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" came a yell form the silence making both guys turn around to see the source of the noise. 2 girls walked up looking around until they had spotted Kid and Al.

"I told you that he would be here," said the shorter one laughing.

"Shut up" the taller one said to the shorter one then to the back haired kid with the 3 white shinigami stripes," WHAT THE HELL, we looked every where for you!"

Alfred looked to where the yelling was coming from. 2 blond girls came up from the slight hill. Both were wearing almost identical clothing. Matter a fact both looked almost identical, except the taller one was definitely older than the shorter one. Both had on tan hats with the earflaps that had been bent upward and the point of the hat flatted off to one side. Both wore short red tank-tops, which showed a lot of stomach. The older one had on long blue jeans and a white belt. But the shorter one had on short poofy blue jean shorts. The taller one had longer and darker hair and seemed to be the more annoyed one of the two. The shorter one seemed to be looking around and jumping up and down were ever she was.

"Liz, Patty, I was wondering when you would come," said Kid. Then turning back to the American taking the hand shake, "I am Death the Kid, you may call me Kid and this is Liz" he said pointing to the taller one. She waved smiling then turning in to a glare back at Kid, "and Patty" he finished pointing to the shorter one. Patty looked at the American going on her tip-toes to try to get closer to his high leaning forward,

"HI I'M PATTY!" she said waving, smiling with big eyes.

"I'm Alfred" Al replied with the same enthusiasm.

"You have funny hair," she said reaching out for his hair. Alfred leaned back so it was out of her reach.

"I know right! I don't even know how it stands up like that! It just kinda does on its own!" he said to Patty wide-eyed looking at it.

"Patty give him some room," Liz said pushing her sister aside so she could stand in front of the American.

"Hi I'm Liz, I'm so very sorry for my sister" she said glaring at Patty who returned that stare with her tongue out and then turning back to the American blushing.

"Oh its fine! I'm probably as hyper as she is usually, I just haven't had my coffee yet so I guess I'm not really awake." He smiled taking a sip from his cup, shoving the rest of the second donut in his mouth so he could not talk anymore. Then he remembered what he had forgotten, a note. He sighed rolling his eyes seeing and hearing Arthur's muttering from down the street.

"You little fucking ass git, why the hell do I do stuff for you, you idiotic bloody fuck, bloody hell." He was muttering to himself slightly loudly so only some could hear it if they were standing right next to him but Al knew well what he was saying cause he just kinda excepted it from his lips. Al smiled as Arthur finally saw him standing with the 3 others.

"Artie up here!" yelled the American standing on his tiptoes waving his free arm.

"I'm going to bloody kill you," yelled Arthur running up. When he finally came up to the group it looked like he had a small paper bag and a very tightly rolled up news paper which Arthur proceeded to thwack Al over the head with it.

"Sorry I just remembered lol," Al replied laughing.

"Lol that is not correct English, and you can't seem to remember anything important, or for a fact what ever I tell you," Arthur said with a twinge of anger still in his voice mixed with a slight sigh.

"You always say that I don't speak 'English' I speak 'stupid git incorrect English-American'," Al argued back then noticing Kid, Liz and Patty still standing there watching the whole quarrel unfold, "OH right this is Kid, Liz and Patty" Al introduced his new friends.

"WOW you got HUGE eyebrows!" said Patty.

(author's note: sorry this was supposed to be up a while ago but I had forgotten which computer it was on and it was on the one that I don't use much so IM SORRY! I hope you enjoy! and watch it cause I will take your soul! :3 )


	4. Chapter 4: Starting The Day

Hetalia Eater: The Sickness Chapter 4

(authors note: just saying I am a lazy ass and I know it… it has been such a long time since I have even written or thought about a story or even go on …. but I am back for a while I guess… it is around that time of year again where I use stories to be a lazy ass and NOT do meh homework… hopefully I can remember what my plot was… lol I don't worry X3. So without farther adue here is the long a weighted CHAPTER 4 MOTHER FUCKERS!)

After Arthur and the other team became acquainted, it was time to head in to start the day. The sun laughed in a menacing low rumble as the trio and the foreigners walked into the building.

The hall ways looked spotless with high arching beige ceilings. It reminded Arthur of some of the gothic style churches he had in his home, he sighed. Arthur had not been home in a long time, he missed the cities and the people who actually knew how to properly speak. He did get an eerie feeling though. He felt something was not right; he just could not put his figure on it. The walls were lined with different light fixtures, some of just lights and others with Lord Death's mask with some very large hands pointing in different directions.

"WOW… This place is… HUGEEEE!" exclaimed Al as the 5 students walked in the front doors. He had almost dropped his last donut out of his hand catching it just in for Arthur to take it out of his hand and throw it away muttering "you need a diet fatty.." but the blue eyed student was to mesmerized to even notice that it was not in his hand anymore.

"I KNOOWW!" Patty yelled back at Al with his own excitement, as she started pointing out different things to Al talking a million miles per hour as she did so. Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked next to Kidd.

"You said your name is Death the Kidd right?" Arthur asked taking a small bite of a biscuit that he had bought for himself, "Your hai-" he had gotten cut off by Liz putting her hand over his mouth. She leaned down, "Never talk about his hair, he will be off for hours," she whispered taking her hand off of his mouth, her blue eyes very large and fearful the Kidd had heard Arthur. Thankfully (especially for our sake) Kidd did not.

"Yes I am, you may call me Kidd if you want. Are you apart of the exchange program?" Kidd inquired brushing some stripped hair out of his eyes. Liz gave out a sigh of relief as she heard his next question. She had heard about the exchange program, and every year they got some weirdo or some crazy from another school. This year it was different though. Liz had found a fucking HOT guy. She turned to Al smiling a little too much and said…

"There is an exchange program?" she asked Al cutting into Patty's discussion about the different ways to change around Lord Deaths little light fixtures as she previously heard Kidd ask Arthur. At this point Al, with his dominating voice took over both conversations at once. He started explaining how they participated in a small competition to go to the "Mother School" and their team won with their excellent tactics and strategies.

"And we were like PIZHOOMM," Alfred took his hand and made a curve in the air, "around the room. Then we hit Ludwig, our German friend, right in the back with Arthur's chains. HE GOT SOO ZAPPED!" Laughed Al as the 5 of them headed to their first class. Since the Arthur and Al team were the same year as Kidd, Liz, and Patty the coincidentally had the same first period class.

"I guess I could try to explain it actual English for you, if you like, but since class is about to start," Arthur said sideways glaring at the blue eyed American, "I guess not." Arthur finished his sentence sitting down in a huff at being ignored by the rest of the group, then getting up when he realized another student was eyeing him like he had just taken "his seat". Even though unbeknownst to him: Liz internally freaking out about the "HOT ASS" American, Kidd had gone back to staring at the dirty brown cowlick as Alfred started talking, and Patty was not actually paying attention to his story anymore was being side tracked by some fly that was buzzing around Al's face.

Soon later the bell rang for the students to take their seats. This was odd for the two foreigners because they didn't actually have any seat to sit in, so the two just stood there awkwardly waiting for the teacher to give them instructions.

RUSHHHHSHSHSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU… came a noise down the hallway; as another student got up to quickly open the door. The emerald eyes met the blue eyes staring at each other wondering "what the fuck is going to come through the door?" Both heads whipped back as they heard a loud "THUD" on the ground. The Brit's face was pure confusion standing there dumb founded while the American was looking at the floor inside the door way where a rolling chair sat sideways with a person tumbling out of it.

"Well, doesn't it look like we have some new students," said the grey haired man picking himself off the floor, cocking his head sideways giving the two befuddled students a very large grin, eyes opening wide under his large circle rimmed glasses. "I guess we have two new students to dissect completely and study."

(authors note: sorry this one was kinda shortish... i am trying to remember how the next part goes... hopefully i can remember lolz)


	5. Chapter 5: In the Classroom

Chapter 5 Hetalia Eater- In the Classroom

"Well I see that we have two new specimens to study," the man said with a grin on his face. He was making Arthur fairly uncomfortable. His stare was piercing, with grey eyes that peered in to the soul to see all the weaknesses one would possess. While Alfred's face was one more or less a realization that the crazy professor was actually going to dissect them from the outside in. "I heard about you two, the tall one who is a narcissist, and the one who is tsurende?" the man asked cocking his head to the side smiling like it was all a big game. He took his hand up to the screw in his head and started turning. Arthur was shocked; he had never been in a situation quite like this before. Then he smiled nudging Al, "Does he really have a crew lose?" he asked sarcastically then chuckling a little because of nerves. The comment had been lost though; Alfred's face was turning red. At that moment Artie saw in Alfred's eyes calculations being done on how to attack his "opponent".

"Al do not attack him. He is testing us. Do not attack." Arthur warned the starting to steam American. But the Hero did not listen and started to take an offensive stance, shoulders forward bending his knees. He was ready to attack.

"Tsk, wow you are a smart one." Commented the white haired man as he stood up almost flopping from having all his weight from one side to the other. He was taller than Al but not too much taller. He had a screw through his head, which he started to turn quicker now. His eyes were hidden behind some of his hair and the very large circular rimmed spectacles. What made him the most intimidating though was his face. One scar, like a gash, stitched up across the majority of his face. He stood there with this stance: egging on an attack, smirking a stupid smile just to get Alfred just annoyed enough to attack. Stein had dealt with this type of student before, thinking of the one student who did not really listen to him. He wanted to see if he could get this little fucker to attack, maybe he could learn something about not being so egotistical.

_He looks so arrogant. Why does he have that stupid smile? I am NOT narcissist. I bet if I did attack he would be sorry._ Thought Al; he prepared for his attack, when a hand clamped on to his right shoulder. He looked at the hand as he saw it was Arthur's. Arthur's caterpillar eyebrows went up and his eyes widened giving Al a type of "telepathic" NO DON'T YOU DARE. Al usually would listen to Arthur's ideas because he was more of the bran then the brain but this time he wanted to attack.

Meanwhile from the audience who was watching these 2 students sat and watched the events unfold. The one who had brown hair and green eyes nudged her partner nodding over at the new students whispered, "So you think that the tall one is going to attack?"

"Na, I don't know, it looks like the other one is going to hold him back," replied the other rolling his eyes.

"Why do you think Professor Stein is doing this? Does he want to see their fighting style or something?"

"Well I think, if they do, that kid," the partner pointed casually over to the one with the blue eyes, "is probably going down first."

"Your right," replied the grown haired girl. "Wow," she whispered starting to see the matching soul wave lengths. The taller one with blue eyes, Alfred, was fairly powerful, and looked like it had a large chance to do a huge amount of damage, but did not have as much of a flexibility as Stein's did making it almost no chance against Steins quicker and close range attacks, but obviously he did not know that. The other's, Arthurs, was interesting though. His seemed more almost blurry swirling around him almost touching other peoples wave lengths around him, and started to widen and become more solid gaining power as he decided to back up his partner in the fight. Then an amazing thing happened even though the weapon, whichever one it was (not knowing at this point who is who to the girl's perspective) still in human form, synced up with the miser's weave length and started to share their power, almost like a resonance.

"So you won't attack me? Fine. I guess I will just have to dissect you instead," smiled Stein, as his hand cranked the screw so far it made a clicking noise. Then right after he lunged forward, with his iconic smile, all teeth showing and eyes wide, like he had gone insane. Both dogged the attack from accost the room.

_Attack when he gets back up. It looks like he will be heading for your right, fake left then go right._ Al heard in his head as Arthur saw Stein's wavelength movement. Arthur's weave length was one of the special few. He could not see the actual wave length strength of the other person but he could see what motion the person's wave length would take. He was very sensitive to the movement of energy or wave length. But this meant that he was more susceptible to either be fooled by what he saw, wave length attacks, but there was a different effect if it was a magic wave length involved. _Got it. Then I go around right and pump up? Then you will distract by running to the other side then I hit hard._

_Yes get ready._

Stein did what Arthur had planned. After he lunged at them both went to opposite directions Arthur hitting a small wall that was in-between the seats of the first row and the floor and Al skitted to the side with the black board. Stein had seen the wave lengths link up. _Well they are doing well. Better than I expected. I must find out more._ He thought smiling turning to face Al.

"I'm going to cut you open like a Christmas ham," he snarled heading, just as Arthur predicted, to the right with this hand out stretched to hit. But to Stein's surprise he had not hit. _What how could I have not hit. He was right there._

"Oh so your partner I see can see what I am doing ay?" Stein said whipping around to see Al join Arthur by his side. "Well why don't we try this, you can't always trust what your eyes see."

Then through Arthur's eyes an infinite number of paths that Stein decided to take at once. His wave length direction filled the room; leaving Arthur bewildered at trying to predict which one he would take, letting him not pay attention to when Stein started moving.

Arthur stood there amazed at all the different paths, it was too much to handle to see, when he was hit right in the abdomen by Steins wave. Arthur keeled over his eyes growing wide from the pain.

"You have to watch out what you are looking at. You cannot forget about your opponent. Now let's dissect you," his face contorted his smile getting impossibly wide, in Arthur's horror. Then from behind him he heard Al yell then hit the crazy teacher with all of his might. Except, there was one problem Stein was just that much quicker and dogged, leaving Alfred to hit the floor and make a serious hole in the floor.

"Interesting," Stein mumbled, putting down Arthur.

"Well *cough* you want to know something? You probably did not expect this." Arthur smiled struggling to get just a little closer as Al hit him with his wave length in Stein's back just as Arthur touched his foot to amplify the effect.

"Wow you two are defiantly smarter than you look." Stein replied, "But you have to be more flexible. And learn much, much more" He said grabbing Al's arm and flipping him backwards and hitting both of the pair at the same time with his own. Then the phone rang. "Now excuse me you two I must answer the phone," the teacher said standing up and answering the phone. Both lay on the floor physically strained, drained of all energy.

"Yes… Yes… Ok when they get up off the floor I'll send them down." Stein smiled, as Al helped Arthur up off the floor.

"Lord Death would like to see you when you can move. See now that we have the two new students 'initiated' we can put them in a group with one of you to get them all caught up. Both as you can see are excellent fighters." He smiled again glancing over at the two new students, mumbling under his breath "well this will be fun."


End file.
